Regretting Her Choices
by GhostDog401
Summary: Sequel to Valerie's Revenge: After freeing Phantom and the Black Huntress  aka Sam from the GIW Valerie begins to regret the choices she made, or maybe something or someone else made her change her mind
1. Regret and Confusion

**THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO VALERIE'S REVENGE! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Regret and Confusion**

Valerie stared at the TV in amazement the Guys in White had somehow managed to twist around the story to make it seem like she had _broken _into the base and had hurt millions (although they never said that directly they implied it) and then to top it all off had helped too extremely dangerous criminals escape, the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom and his new partner a ghost hunter who now goes by the name of the Black Huntress.

Valerie almost laughed to herself a ghost hunter helping a ghost, how ironic was that. She sighed and slowly sat down listening to the news lady go on about her and Phantom and the Black Huntress. What was she going to do?

She looked up to see Phantom and the Black Huntress fighting some shift shaping ghost and a big black one, obviously the big black one was the leader as she was barking orders to the shape shifter.

Valerie sighed, and placed her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do, she was now in trouble with her dad, because he believed the news over her about the whole incident, and it was just a matter of time until Agent X came after her.

She looked out the window again to see Phantom catch the Black Huntress as she fell off her hover board and then help her back on. She half smiled, they looked so happy together. She never thought that Phantom could look that happy, his eyes were dancing as he talked to the Black Huntress, having just sucked up the ghost into his thermos. He was obviously telling her to be more careful but she cut she off by rolling her eyes and saying something back. Then Phantom grabbed her hand and turned them both invisible.

Valerie sighed, and closed her eyes. She was so confused at the time her choices had seemed right, but now she wasn't so sure. Should she have listened to Agent X and helped capture back Phantom and then get the Black Huntress, she was just so confused, so lost. She was beginning to regret what she had done.

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long to update had serious writer's block for this story and too much going on with other stories but here you go it's here now!**

**So ya hope you like and please review**


	2. The Threat

**Hey guys I am so sorry about not updating this story in forever. I have had total writer's block, combined with the stress of having some other stories to finish so ya. Anyways I still hope you guys enjoy this and hey it's not the end of the world, the worst you guys will have to do is go read the first chapter again right? Right. Okay on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: The Threat**

Valerie stared at the food on her plate playing pushing it back and forth with her fork, her dad refused to make eye contact, he believed the news over her. THE NEWS OVER HER! She couldn't believe it! She had told him over and over about how she hadn't hurt anybody, but he didn't believe her, or he'd say something like how she might not have noticed she did.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and quickly she excused herself from the table hoping it was Danny at the door. He had told her earlier he was going to come by and work on a school project for History.

Opening the door she started to say, "hey Danny we can-" But suddenly stopped, it wasn't Danny at the door. Instead two Guys in White agents were staring down at her.

"Valerie!" Her dad called. "Who is it?"

"Nobody dad!" She called back, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Just some sales people!"

"You know were much more then that Valerie," The first one spoke. She thought she recognized him from before. Snapping her fingers, she remembered Agent K, which probably meant the other guy was Agent O they went everywhere together. "And we know who you are, Ghost Hunter."

Valerie blinked and looked up at them, putting on her best confused face, "I don't know what you're talking about sir." She said slowly. "I work over at the Nasty Burger, and please if you came for coupons get lost, I don't have any."

Agent O furrowed his eyebrows, "We know who you are Red Huntress. We know what you did."

For a second Valerie's eyes widened before she continued her act, "The Red Huntress?" She asked confused. "Me? You have got to be joking! Have you seen my P.E grade you'd think if I was out hunting ghosts all day I'd at least get higher then my C+ average." With that she burst out laughing, for affect.

Agent K's eyes became stern, well sterner, and he glared down at the young girl. "Okay then let's put it this way. If you aren't really the Red Huntress prove it."

Valerie blinked, "How?" She had not expected this.

Agent K smiled sickly, "We have our ways."

The next thing Valerie knew they were pushing her aside and running into the apartment. "Hey!" She yelled. "Come back!" She chased after them as they raced to her room. Kicking down the door they began emptying drawers and examining her exercise equipment and wanted posters.

"Hmmm," Agent K said softly. "You seem to have a lot of ghost related stuff in here, oh and you also seem to share the same hate for ghosts as the Red Huntress."

"I-I," Valerie tried to find an excuse, but couldn't.

"I rest my case," Taking out handcuffs Agent O began to walk over to her as Agent K talked. "Valerie aka The Red Huntress you are under arrest for crimes against the government and for letting two dangerous criminals go free."

"Wait What!" Valerie yelled as she tried to twist away from Agent O who was now trying to handcuff her.

Agent K smiled again, but it was an evil smile, and his eyes held all of the twisted anger inside him. "You are under arrest." He said simply. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Valerie asked hopefully as she was forced into the handcuffs.

"You bring Phantom and his girlfriend back to us."

Valerie stared at him in shock then yelled, "Are you crazy? Why would I do that? Why would I save him just to hunt him down again?"

Agent K got right into her face and he stared down into her eyes, "Because girl if your off at jail who's gonna help your poor old man, and who knows old men can have accidents."

Valerie gapped at him in shock, "You wouldn't!"

Agent K laughed and said, "Try me. Oh and then there's that Fenton kid to think about wouldn't want him to get involved now would we."

"You-You LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Valerie yelled fighting against the handcuffs and Agent O's grip.

"It seems like a fair trade don't you think. You give us the two criminals and we clear your name and um how to say this, make sure none of your friends or family have accidents."

Valerie stared at him in shock. Who did this guy think he was? To burst into her house and then threaten her. Gulping she looked down at her shoes and spoke softly, "I'll do it."

"Good, good I'm glad you made the right choice. O take those handcuffs off her." Valerie rubbed her wrists and looked up at Agent K. "Okay Val—"

"Don't call me Val K."

"Ooh I'm so scared of the teenage girl." K said sarcastically.

"You should be," Valerie sneered at him. "I did the one thing you idiots can't do, captured Phantom."

"Hmm yes it appears so, but no matter. You have one week Val," He continued ignoring her glare. "One week if you don't have Phantom by then, well let's say people you love and care for will start having accidents." His eyes flashed. "Bad accidents." With that both replaced the door, ran down the stairs and were gone.

Leaving Valerie alone in her mess of a room tears starting to form in her eyes, "Why me?" She sobbed, looking around. "Why me?" With that she collapsed into her bed until she cried herself to sleep. She wasn't sure if Danny ever came over, she was sure that once she heard someone call her name and shake her slightly, but the person had obviously decided that she had had a hard day and had left. Leaving her alone, alone with her fears and sorrow.

**I remember last story someone said that they didn't want Valerie to be mad at Phantom still to just confused or something like that. I don't remember who it was, but it got me think and so this chapter was born. So ya whoever you were this chapter was for you! :D :D :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**MillionDollarNinja: **Yep it took awhile, but the sequel is now OFFICALLY under way XD

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **(he he I've memorized your penname) Ya I know how you feel and now people are going to yell at me for not updating in FOREVER so ya. *prepares for yells*

**Ghostfinder: **Um the story no, the chapters usually. I'm trying to break the habit because it's a SUPER bad habit and I'm succeeding-ish I can now get up to two full pages and then a little more!

**MariaPhantom8998: **GAH! *dodges ectoblasts from Dan* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TYPE WITH _HIM _HERE! *screams*

**Turkeyhead987: **Don't worry this one is longer XD Surprising I know -_-

**Genie: **A SMILEY! *faints from pure power*

**Daughter of Poseidon 001144:** Lol, um I updated. Just not well um…soon…. -_-,

**YuWof: **Ya he he um here's your update it just wasn't exactly soon….

**Melissa: **Great first with Skulker and now with Freakshow! *shakes you* WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU MEL!

**Well that's it for review replies hmm what was the last thing *thinks* Oh ya! REVIEW PLEASE! Also**

**SMILEYS=POWER SO GIVE ME SMILEYS! *laughs evilly and thunder crackles in background* he he um please…**


	3. From Ghost Hunter to Kidnapper

**Chapter 3: From Ghost Hunter to Kidnapper**

The next day Valerie had awoken and half-heartedly made her way to school. She saw Danny with Sam and Tucker laughing and smiling at each other.

Valerie watched as Danny meant her eyes and concern crossed his face as he walked over to her. Yelling at his friends that he'll see them in class. Shrugging they left, both laughing as they walked away.

"Hey Valerie!" He yelled, she kept walking. "Val wait up!" She walked faster. "VALERIE!" She broke into a run and tried to escape her fate, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Valerie," he said softly, concern lacing his voice. "Valerie what's wrong?" His blue eyes were soft, but worried and fear was in them. "I came over yesterday and you looked like you had cried yourself to sleep, what happened?"

Valerie shook him off, "Nothing, Danny. Nothing happened."

Danny gave her a disbelieving look and grabbed her hand as she began to walk away, it was all she could do from blushing. What if someone saw them? Rumors would be spread, and pretty soon Sam would be heartbroken.

Sighing and hoping to escape her fate, she turned to him and quickly asked. "Danny what to you think about the Red Huntress?" She immediately regretted blurting out the question, because of the Guys in White of course he would hate her.

To her amazement Danny's eyes looked up at her as if he knew more, then he should, as if he knew a secret she would never known. "I don't think she's evil Valerie, I don't believe that the Guys in White are telling the truth. Honestly I think there a bunch of whack-a-doodles."

This earned a small laugh from Valerie, then Danny's eyes turned serious again.

"Valerie what happened yesterday s at your house?"

Valerie's eyes hardened and she looked at him, "I can't tell you Danny it would only get you into trouble. I-I got wrapped up in something bad, and I need to keep you out of it."

With that she pulled her hand away and dashed for the door. Leaving a confused and concerned Danny behind.

**LINEBREAKOFAWESOMENESS**

In class Valerie sat back in a corner away from everyone else. Playing with her bracelet, which acted as her ghost detector, each time a ghost was nearby it heated up. Suddenly it warmed up in her hand almost causing her to yelp in shock. Immediately she, Danny, and Sam all jumped up and asked to be excused.

Lancer gave them all weird looks, all well as the rest of the class, before saying yes slowly. Immediately they all rushed out the door, shooting each other confused stares. Valerie watched Danny rush into the boy's bathroom, and Sam into the girl's that left the janitor's closet for her. Rushing in she tapped her bracelet and felt her black and red suit over take her body and her veins pump with adrenaline. She was really going to do this, as much as she didn't want to she was going to.

Closing her eyes and stopping for a brief moment she calmed herself before running out the door and then outside. She quickly found Danny Phantom and The Black Huntress, they were both fighting a young ghost, who looked about nine or ten, who was dressed up as an astronaut and had a monkey made of bones on his back.

"You should like this Danny," the Black Huntress called laughing. "Didn't you want to be an astronaut, when you grew up?"

Valerie looked at Phantom confused, was it possible for a ghost to be an astronaut, no of course not she must be talking about before he died.

Phantom shot her an annoyed look as the young ghost tackled him. "Will you stop teasing me and HELP!" he screamed and he fought the ghost, and his monkey who was now on his head, pulling at his hair.

The Black Huntress giggled and took out a green and silver thermos. "One the count of three fly out of the way," She said as she held up the thermos. "One," Phantom blasted away the monkey. "Two," he grabbed the ghost kid's leg. "THREE!" He through the ghost kid, and sent him sailing into his monkey friend. Quickly a blue swirl rushed out of the thermos and sucked the ghost inside.

"About time!" Phantom yelled rubbing his head. "I was about to be my hair removed, manually! By A MONKEY!" But he seemed more amused than mad.

The Black Huntress just laughed and smacked him upside the head gently, causing Phantom to grin cockily.

Valerie gulped and slowly lifted her gun, if she didn't shoot now she would lose her chance. Closing her eyes she fired and heard Phantom's scream and the Black Huntress's gasp of shock and fear. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Phantom groaning and clutching his stomach looking around, gulping Valerie flew up into the sky. Causing both of them to gasp in shock as she fired again.

"Valerie!" Phantom called as she chased him. "What are you doing? I thought we had a truce!"

Valerie gritted her teeth and kept shooting at Phantom. "Ya will that truce just ended, Phantom!" She spat out his name in disgust. "I need you back in the hands of the Guys in White I made the wrong choice about letting you and your girlfriend go and now I'm here to fix it."

She lowered her gun her shot wouldn't miss and fired, there was a black blur, a cry of pain, and then silence.

Then Phantom crying, "Sa-I mean Black Huntress no!" He dove after her.

Valerie smiled as she formed a wicked plan in her head, quickly she dove after the Black Huntress and caught her.

"No, leave her out of this!" Phantom yelled.

Valerie smiled, "You get her back when I get you back!"

With that she shot him sending him falling to the ground and groaning in pain.

Valerie smiled and held up her hostage, "Don't worry traitor he will come for you."

With that she left leaving Phantom crying for her to stop.

What had happened to her, why was she doing this? She should have stood up to the Guys in White, but it was too late now. She had gone from Ghost Hunter to kidnapper, what was becoming of her life. She tried to stop her tears from falling as she caring the Black Huntress away. Looking over her shoulder she saw Phantom trying to follow her, but he was too weak and he only was able to float a couple of feet into the air until he feel to the ground in a faint. Gulping she flew away, not noticing the blue flash of light behind her as a Phantom turned Fenton.

**So what did you guys think? I personally liked this chapter and thought it came out good. Hope you guys did too, thanks.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **NO DON'T BE DEPRESSED! DEPRESSION IS NOT FUN! *gets idea, goes to draw you a funny picture of Danny*

**KTrevo: **Lol, okay okay I'll update

**Turkeyhead987: **Seriously what is up with you and saying FLUFFY all the time and your frying pan. Did you like watch _Despicable Me _and _Tangled _back to back

**Hellbreaker: **The Guys in White are bad yes; however Valerie is being threatened into doing this. And yes the Guys in White are Douche-bags

**Melissa: **Uh huh sure, you're off the hook for now, but I've got my eyes on you. *does the finger thing and points them at my eyes and then at you*

**Book phan44: **YAY A SMILEY!

**Desiree Phantom: **Yep poor Val does have a problem, and sorry for the wait for this story. I've been busy XD


	4. Puzzle Pieces

_Life is like a puzzle, sometimes the pieces are easy to find and put together, pieces like the people in the puzzle or the animals, but the backgrounds are harder. The pieces all look the same, but the background completes the picture shows who the people really are. Sometimes we find out right away such as who are siblings are or parents, and sometimes it takes a while such as finding out who our true friends are and who the villains are._

**Chapter 4: Puzzle Pieces**

"Let me go!" Valerie heard the Black Huntress struggling, against the ropes she had tied her in. "I know my rights!"

Valerie gulped, and tried to look determined and threatening, the key word being tried, walked into the room. She wondered if the Black Huntress noticed that the sparking flame of excitement and adrenaline was gone from her eyes. That her form was shaking slightly and that tears were beating against her eyes, trying to poor down her checks. She wondered if the Black Huntress would help her if she told her the truth? If she could get away from the Guys in White? She shook her head, no she couldn't let Danny, Tucker, her dad, or any other people she cared about get hurt. Closing her eyes she thought for a second then sighed, sadly Sam Manson was grouped in with those people.

As much as she pretended to despise the girl she couldn't. Yes Sam had stolen Danny from her, sort of, yes Sam hated her, probably, but Sam had a spark inside her. A spark no other person had, and even though she hated it, Sam was a lot like her. Shaking her head again she brought herself back to the present just in time to hear the Black Huntress say,

"Um, not that I care or anything, but are you okay? You look I don't know, hurt or confused I guess," Suddenly her eyes widened behind her mask. "Listen V-I mean the Red Huntress." Valerie arched an eyebrow did this person know who she was, she didn't get a chance to ask. "They threaten you didn't they. That's why you were all weird when, that Fenton kid or whatever his name is was talking to you. That's why you kidnapped me and suddenly want to kill Da-Phantom again, isn't it?"

Valerie's eyes widened, but she tried to hide it, "I have no idea what you're talking about scum. I make my own choices nobody controls me! With the bounty I collect on yours and Phantom's heads I be able to make my life a whole lot better." _That's it Val, _she thought. _Keep lying. _She blinked, lying. She was downright lying, she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, but what choice did she have.

"Val," the Black Huntress said slowly. "We can help you, let me go. I'll get Phantom."

Valerie's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

For a split second Valerie watched as the Black Huntress lost her cool and her eyes widened slightly, "Um uh I heard Phantom call you that and well ya." Valerie gave her a disbelieving look, but dropped the matter. "Please, Val." The Black Huntress begged. "I can help you, Phantom can help you, heck I have a friend who's a wiz with technology, he can probably hack the Guys in White's system or bug you or whatever and help you get out of this mess. Please just don't hurt Phantom, please!" The Black Huntress's eyes were pleading with Valerie, to let her go, to let her help.

Valerie closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, and then opening them spoke softly, "I'm sorry I can't risk the people I care about getting hurt. I can't risk losing somebody I love."

"But, that will happen if you don't let me go!" She screamed. "Don't you get it! I care about Phantom, either way it goes you are hurting somebody. You're not saving the world Valerie you're gonna destroy it! Phantom is the only thing keeping this town alive!"

Valerie's mouth dropped as she stumbled for a comeback, "What about you, and me! And-and the Fentons!" She mentally face palmed at the last one that was a bad thing to say.

The Black Huntress just rolled her eyes, "Valerie I'm a sidekick, as much as I hate it, I don't have the same powers, the same strength as Phantom. He's fought ghosts that would make you run crying to mommy. He's saved Amity Park, thousands of times, I have never ever, seen you do anything like that. And the Fentons, really Valerie, that's the best you have." Valerie opened her mouth to say the Guys in White could take care of it, but she stopped her. "Don't you dare say the Guys in White, they got us into this mess." Valerie shut her mouth and the Black Huntress smiled. "I win."

Valerie growled and pulled out a gun, "no I do." She leveled the gun ignoring the shadow of fear that passed over her prisoners' face and fired. "You may have a point, but I care about my friends and family more than a couple of strangers." If only she knew just who she had shot, little did she know that the puzzle pieces were slowly falling into place, and she would like the finished picture.

**Mystery POV**

The dark figure smiled in the shadows, stroking what appeared to be a cat. Young Valerie Grey thought that she had been in the clear when she had found out to much for her own good; she thought that she had escaped that nothing would come back to haunt her.

How wrong she was, he had known, he had told the Guys in White her secret, he might have hinted about Phantom being half ghost, and well let's just say soon young Daniel Phantom would become his, as well as all those other things he want. Things like the world, and Madeline.

He laughed evilly, as he watched Valerie shoot the Black Huntress, he knew who that was too, it was all a matter of time before he would have them all trapped in his web. It was a simple game of chess and he had just toppled Daniel's queen, he smiled as the screen panned to a African American kid with a red beret and PDA, and the Knight was next.

**I bet you can all guess who that was, I couldn't have really made it more obvious. Anyways on to review replies, ALSO THIS WAS TWO PAGES LONG! *sobs happily* I'm so proud!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Genie: **Yep, Whack-a-doodles! It's a word my neighbor said, she's actually an adult, but she is the COOLEST PERSON EVER!

**Jordylilly777: **lol, thank yous!

**Turkeyhead987: ***holds up frying pan* TELL ME NOW!

**Melissa: **lol, okay I will!

**Book phan44: **Wow, Demands are we finally over threats? YES!

**D for Danielle: **Look at it this way D, a bunch of government agents have just threatened you by saying if you don't do what we say we will kill your family, would you do what they wanted

**Yuwof: **Thanks XD

**GhostCalumon: **Thanks, and did your icon used to be blue instead of green I swear…

**Dannyphantomcrazyfangirl: **Thanks!


	5. Just A Dream

**Chapter 5: Just a Dream**

Much to her surprise Phantom actually did show up where she told him too, his eyes were blazing with anger, and Valerie gulped, as she rose up to meet him.

She wasn't sure if she was really as surprise as she felt to realize that Phantom actually did love the Black Huntress.

"Where is she?" He asked his voice dripping with heavy anger, as his eyes glowed. "Where's Sa—I mean the Black Huntress? Where is she?"

For a moment Valerie just hovered there, he had been about to say someone else's name, not the Black Huntress's and she couldn't get the feeling out of her head that it was going to be Sam, but that was impossible right? Sam wasn't a ghost hunter. She shook her head and looked up at the very angry Phantom.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "She's okay I promise, but you'll never see her again unless you give yourself you to me." For a moment Phantom just floated there, before suddenly strong hands gripped her arms tightly.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," he said icily and for a moment his eyes flicked red instead of their normal green. "Where is she? Tell me or I swear I will kill you hear and now."

Valerie gasped as his hand's moved to her throat, "Where is she? Where is she?" He continued to scream as her vision blurred. "Where is she? Tell me now or you die!"

Valerie felt tears coming to her eyes as she clawed at her next, she couldn't talk, she couldn't breath, black dots danced in her vision, as she tried to break away.

She had never seen Phantom this angry before, had never seen him so murderous. His green eyes were glowing bolding as he screamed at her.

But Valerie was too far gone, she knew she was going to die, she had accepted the fact and stopped twisting in his grip, but just before everything went black she watched as Phantom's eyes turned red and glowing tears fell from them. Then he dropped her and she fell, her hover board didn't come for her like it normally did, she just fell. The ground rushing up to meet her, she closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry, _she thought and then she awoke screaming loudly. Her throat was raw and her eyes were misty from tears. She slumped into her pillow and cried. She couldn't do it, she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill Phantom anymore, she just couldn't.

Not even if it meant saving someone she loved, he just wasn't the guilty ghosts she knew anymore, he was something more, not a lover, but she now saw him as a hero, not a monster. Expect in her nightmares and she was scared.

Yes Valerie was scared. She was scared for her dad's life, for her friends' lives, for Phantom's life, for the Black Huntress's life, for her life, she was just so lost, so confused.

She received a text moments later and looking at it she read,

_We have your friend, you give us Phantom we give you him._

In horror she opened the picture attached to it, there sitting chained to a chair eyes wide in fear was a African-American teen she knew all too well. Tucker, falling to her bed she cried herself to sleep. What choice did she have now? What kind of hero was she? She couldn't even save her own friends. She finally sunk into Guys in White, Phantom, and Tucker filled nightmares.

**Mystery POV **

Once again the figure watched as Valerie cried, he watched as she opened the text message and lost it. He had known it had only been a matter of time, before Valerie had found out about his condition and had excepted the fact when she had.

She was such a good little actor, pretending not to know about him, but it hadn't been enough.

As he stood up the cat he was holding bouced off his lap and onto his desk as he pushed a button.

"Yes Mayor Masters," A grough voice spoke.

"If the Red Huntress does now deliver Phantom to us, destroy the boy, he will be of no use."

"Are you sure, sir, that is cold blooded murder, I don't think—"

"Do it!" He hissed, his eyes flaring red. "Or I will quite funding your researching, just remember once you're through with him Phantom is mine!"

_Meow, _Vlad turned to his cat and flashed it an evil grin.

"Soon Maddie," he told her, stroking her softly, "soon Phantom shall be ours!"

Turning towards the screen he watched Tucker struggled against his bonds, he had taken Daniel's Queen and Knight, he also held a small white haired half ghost in his lab, his castle. Smiling he looked at Valerie as she shook with sobs even in sleep, all that was left was his Bishop.

Then it was check mate, and Vlad toppled over the King, Vlad toppled over Daniel.

**So what did you think? How many of you actually thought I had killed Valerie? Anyways sorry about late updates, I've been busy and such. (stupid school) not to mention writer's block. *groans* in order to save time and start _The Scar _this story is going to be fairly quick. Probably no more then 8 chapters, 10 at the most.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**DFDP14: **Lol of course!

**Desiree Phantom: **Lol, I updated it just took like 3 months….so sorry…so sorry

**Melissa: **O.o my organs! Oh nose!

**IceDragon19: **Lol look an update! It's just like 3 months too late….

**Genie: **Thanks for the smiley!

**Ghostfinder: **thanks!

**Jordylilly777: **Lol cliffy and I left you all hanging…dang it….

**Turkey: **lol oh okay and thanks for saying happy birthday even though that was like 4 months ago….

**Phoenix: **Lol…um thanks…also don't worry Sam isn't dead :D

**Please review! Please I'm begging you guys I promise I'll do better on updates. PLEASE!**


	6. Weirdest Girl Time Ever

**Chapter 6: Weirdest Girl Time Ever**

Valerie bowed her head in misery and shame, she didn't want to do this; she didn't want to fight anymore. She ignored the tears pricking at her eyes and tried to compose herself, Phantom would come soon, the last thing she needed was for him to try and _help _her.

Next to her knelt the Black Huntress, striped of all weapons and cuffs were now around her ankles and wrists. Kneeling there with her head down, she looked so fragile so vulnerable.

Finally the silence was broken,

"You know we can still help you."

She looked up to see the Black Huntress, she looked so scared, but at the same time guilty and angry.

"Danny is a very forgiving person; it takes a lot to make him not want to give you a second chance."

"Shut up," Valerie grumbled back. "I don't need his help; I don't need anyone's help!"

To her surprise all the girl did was tense in anger and then relax, "you don't mean that. Come on Val why won't you let us help you?"

Valerie felt tears threaten at her eyes again as she tried to form words, "I…They…They have…." She shook her head. Why was she explaining herself to this stranger? She didn't need to say anything! "Never mind its not important." She told her and forced her eyes back up to watch the sky for the black and white blur that was yet to arrive.

Behind her mask the Black Huntress's eyes widened, "Valerie! Who do they have?"

Valerie jumped at the pure fear in the younger girl's voice, "I-I don't…"

She was cut off, "Valerie this is serious! The Guys in White they don't play fair, whoever they have is going to get seriously hurt! Now who do they have?"

Valerie shot her eyes downward, and jamming her hands into her pockets, messed with a red hat that had arrived at her doorstep earlier this morning. It was just her luck that the girl saw it and her eyes widened even more.

"No, no, no, no! They have Tucker don't they?"

Valerie's lip quivered, in fear and guilt.

"Don't they!"

"Yes," she whimpered. "They're…they're gonna kill him." She messed with the hat some more pulling it out of her pocket, and fingering it nervously. "I…I can't lose him….he's…" She hesitated trying to think of a word to use, "Important." she finally decided.

With a small smile the girl told her, "You have no idea how happy he would be right now if he had heard you."

Valerie smiled softly, "I bet." Then she frowned, "but now I'm worried that I won't ever get to see him to tell him."

"I know the feeling," Valerie looked down at the black clad girl in shock.

"What? How?"

The girl smirked, but it was different kind of sad, "I know the feeling of being worried that you will never be able to tell the guy you love, you love him."

"Oh." Valerie spoke that one word and she thought the conversation was over, but she was wrong.

"Ya…" a deep breath. "The accident that killed Phantom, that killed Danny, was my fault."

"What?" Valerie screamed. "You killed somebody?" She finished in disgust.

The girl's eyes widened, "no, no, no, he's not really he's…what I mean is…ahh crap." She muttered.

And slowly puzzle pieces fell into place, the picture and Valerie's mind finished itself and her eyes widened, "Danny's half ghost too, just like Vlad isn't he?" The Black Huntress looked up at her in shock and hesitated. "Well?"

She nodded, "ya, Phantom's half ghost. A halfa, I think is what we've decided to call them."

More filling in of the blanks and the puzzle expanded and showed a new picture, a picture with a background and story. "Its Danny Fenton isn't it?" Another hesitation and then a nod. "Then that means you're Sam aren't you?" Another nod. "Then why help me I thought you hated me?"

Another hesitation and then, "I don't hate you Valerie, I was just jealous and even if I did hate you Danny wouldn't. Danny cares for you a lot, Val. He just wants to help."

This time Valerie nodded and slowly asked, "And you killed him?" This was a serious matter in Valerie's mind, but somehow they words spilled out of her mouth jokingly and to her surprise the corners of the Black Huntress, no Sam's, mask twitched.

"Ya sort of, you see I dared him to go into an unfinished Ghost Portal and…" Valerie listened intently as Sam retold Danny's tale, and explained further about the Ghost Dog.

Finally by the time Danny got there as Phantom, Sam was out of her cuffs and they were trying to decide how to get Tucker back.

"What is going on?" They looked up to see Danny and both had to bite their tongues to kept from laughing. His face was a mixture of surprise, pleasure, and caution.

"Nothing, just having some girl time," Sam finally decided to say.

Danny blinked, "You guys have the weirdest girl time ever you know that right?"

This time nothing could stop the laughter from exploding past the two girl's lips.

**With Vlad…**

Vlad's fist instantly made contact with his computer screen, this was all wrong! Valerie wasn't supposed to find out Daniel's secret and join forces. She was supposed to hate him, or at least pretend to, and trade him in for Tucker.

Vlad pushed a red button and spoke in a microphone, "bring up the boy and the ghost girl too. It's time that they and I had a little chat." Vlad smiled devilishly at another screen that showed Danny, Sam, and Valerie all flying towards his mansion and finished to himself. "Oh course an audience will be necessary."

The laugh that bounced off the walls was of one that would rival The Joker's, it was insane and mad, with only one goal to destroy his worst enemy, now enemies.

**Faster Updates :D Finally!**

**Anyways, what did you think I couldn't keep Val evil forever XD**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Phoenix: **Lol, Cotom! XD Anyways ya Valerie is a fun character to play around with XD

**Sincerely The Sign Painter: **Thanks!

**Turkey: **Lol, but dreams are OOC, at least nightmares are it takes your worst fears and makes them well worse

**Um: **I think I did the bishop…I'll do pawns later XD  
>Danny=King<br>Sam=Queen  
>Tucker=Knight<br>Dani=Castle  
>Valerie=Bishop (I think)<p>

**Book phan44: **Lol thanks sorry about it being confusing

**Jordylilly777: **Lol XD Ya faster updates are good XD

**IceDragon19: **Lol look! A review before March!

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**


	7. No One Saw

**Chapter 7: No One Saw**

Danny, Valerie, and Sam all stood, well floated, outside of Vlad's mansion.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Danny asked nervously looking at the house.

"Get in there," Valerie said loading a gun. "Kick some evil ghost butt."

"Break a few walls, destroy his oh so wonderful mansion," Sam continued from where Valerie had left off.

"Avoid any weird experiments that we have no idea what they are. Don't touch anything unless it's to blow it up or smash it."

Danny smirked, "you sound like Hulk." With this Sam whacked him upside the head.

"At least I'm not as dumb as him." She countered quickly.

"Hey!" Danny protested loudly, making his eyes glow for affect, but his smile betrayed his feelings.

Sam just shrugged, "don't deny the truth Danny."

Valerie rolled her eyes, "Will you too love birds get back to the matter at hand. Like the fact that Tucker is being held captive by a maniac."

Danny blushed and Valerie was sure that if Sam's mask hadn't been hiding her face, her cheeks would be the same bright red.

Danny recovered first clearing his throat he correct, "fruitloop."

Valerie blinked, "excuse me."

"Vlad's a fruitloop not a maniac."

Valerie just blinked as Sam shook her head and said, "don't ask it's a long story, that we don't have time for right now."

Shaking the confusion from her mind Valerie nodded, "yes of course, now let's go kick some ghost butt."

They should've known it was a trap, they should've known that the second they knocked down Vlad's wall that they were going to be expected.

They had all watched wide eyed as thousands upon thousands of Guys in White agents shot into the room, but what scared them the most was the person that was leading them.

It wasn't Vlad or another agent, no it was worse. Standing, no floating, in front of them, an unnatural glow surrounded her body. Snow white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it was waving wildly from the power that surrounded her. They all knew this girl, had all come to love the 12 year old that now floated in front of them, but this wasn't the 12 year old they loved. No she was different. Instead of the normally cheerful and playful green orbs they were pure white, but even with no pupils you could see the anger inside them.

"Hello cuz," she said with evil humor. "Miss me?"

With that green energy filled her hands and she fired.

No one noticed the silver collar around her neck covered by her costume. No one noticed how it sparked or how every now and then she would shake and her angry white eyes would be replaced by fearful green ones. But most of all no one noticed the gagged African-American boy in the shadows or the white haired billionaire behind him.

No one saw how the billionaire's blue eyes filled with madness, or how the younger boy's teal ones only held fear and terror. As they both watch the battle over head. One hoping for death and destruction, one hoping for life and a rescue he was worried would never come.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been really busy and and—**

**Readers: -_-**

**Me: okay….okay the truth is Danny Phantom is no longer really an inspiration for me. I mean I still like it I've just moved on to other cartoons so here's the ugly truth.**

**This, the Scar, and the last Hybrid Wars book is probably going to be it for a while DP wise. I'm sorry guys.**

**Really I am….**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Desiree Phantom: **YES! They shall do the kicking of the butt (sorry watching Teen Titans XD)

**Watson Baker: **Lol, well a lot of it has to do with the fact that she accepted Phantom as a good guy last book, she just didn't know Phantom and Danny were one and the same.

**Nycorrall: **Ya….a cliffy and it took me like a month or two to complete…sorry

**Genie: **^-^ You aren't a member so you probably won't ever get to finish reading this because I took so long to update….man that makes me feel guilty

**IceDragon19: **Lol I'm glad you liked it and yep it wasn't March, but I came pretty close here XD

**PHOENIX: **Gah! Don't scare me XD Anyways sorry this took forever…..oh my gosh I see the flying pancakes! AWESOME!

**Oak Leaf Ninja: **Thanks I'm glad you like it!

**Turkeyhead987: **Thanks and yes they'll save Tucker :D

**Sincerely The Sign Painter: **:D Thanks

**DizzlyPuzzled: **Thanks! Glad you like it

**Again guys I'm so sorry this took so long, but expect this story done by the end of April-ish and then the Hybrid Wars and then the Scar.**

**Please Review…even though I totally don't deserve it…. :( **

**Please just a smiley?**

**Please?**


End file.
